End of one adventure start of another
by Chase Roy
Summary: Link finally returns to his childhood making his lifelong fairy companion leave him. He returns to the forest and tells his adventure. Everyone except Mido believes him. Link leaves the forest to bring Zelda back to back him up. How are they going to make Mido believe Link or will Link have to get one more witness, his missing fairy partner.
1. Chapter 1

Link looked at the Master sword.

"Looks like my quest is complete," he said looking at his fairy companion, Navi. He placed the blade back into its pedestal and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again he was back to his original 11-year-old self.

"Goodbye Link," Navi said. Link watched as she began to fly away.

"N-Navi! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I enjoyed helping you along your quest," Navi called back.

"Wait Navi! Come back here!" he yelled. Link watched as Navi flew out tears welling up. Wiping them he looked took one last look at the sacred blade he once wielded then turned and ran out of the temple.

"Link!" a female voice squealed. Link looked towards his right to find a girl with green hair bounding towards him. She gave Link a huge hug.

"Hi Saria," he said. Saria pulled away still smiling.

"What were you doing outside the forest?" Saria asked.

"I went on a quest through time."

"What?! What do you mean?" Saria asked.

"I'm sorry Saria. I'm really tired," he yawned.

"Alright! I'll let you sleep." Link smiled then went to his house. He got into his bed and welcomed sleep.

"Link! Wake up! It's almost noon," Saria yelled. Link opened his eyes and swung his legs over the mattress.

"I'm coming Saria," he yelled lazily. He stood up stretching and climbed down his ladder.

"Ah you're up. About time," Saria giggled.

"Did you hear the Great Deku Tree had a baby?"

"Really? That's amazing," Link replied. In truth Link already knew about the little sprout. When he was an adult he noticed something sticking out of the ground. He decided to check it out but it sprouted up knocking him backwards.

"Is that Link?" another girl asked.

"Yeah. it's him Ally," Saria replied to a girl with her hair pinned up in two buns.

"Link is back!" Ally shouted. Link watched as everyone came dashing over to him. Everyone began firing questions too fast for Link to respond.

"Okay. Tell you what. Let's gather around the Deku sprout and I'll tell you there," Link suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed to the Deku sprout.

"I went on a quest to save Hyrule from darkness. I had to collect three spiritual stones. One of them I received in this exact spot where I'm standing. The Great Deku Tree told me I had to go and meet the Princess of Destiny," Link began.

"Who's the Princess?" a red-haired girl named Carly asked.

"Her name is Princess Zelda."

"Is she nice?" Saria asked. Link nodded.

"Zelda told me that I had to get two more stones. The Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire. Once I returned with the stones in my possession Zelda was galloping out of the town with her bodyguard."

"Why?" Ethan asked. Ethan was one of Mido's friends.

"An evil man wanted the spiritual stones and Ocarina of Time. His name is Ganondorf. He came from the desert in the far west of Hyrule. Before Zelda was too far she tossed the Ocarina into the stream. Once I received it I got a vision of Zelda teaching me the 'Song of Time.' That was the only melody to open the door of time."

"What did the Ocarina look like?" Saria asked.

"It was blue and had the crest of the Royal family on the mouthpiece. I ran to the Temple of Time, placed the stones in their place and played the Song of Time. The door opened and inside was the legendary blade. The master sword." Everyone oohed at the swords title.

"I walked up to it and pulled it out of its pedestal,"

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"I fell asleep for seven years and when I woke up I was eighteen, an adult,"

"You must have looked very handsome," Ally said. Link shrugged.

"I was about average," Link replied modestly.

"That's hard to believe," Carly said. Link blushed and continued talking.

"As an adult, I had to defeat 5 temples to retrieve the medallions from the sages. One of the sages are among us." Link looked at Saria smiling. Everyone stared and looked at Saria.

"I-I was? I'm sorry Link but I don't remember anything. What type of Sage was I?" Saria asked.

"Sage of the Forest," Link laughed.

"What type of enemies did you have to fight?"

"Wolfos, Stalfos, Deku Babas and many more,"

"Which enemy was the hardest or caught you by surprise?" Ethan asked.

"In the water temple as a mid-boss battle I had to defeat my dark side."

"So, there was a Dark Link?" Link nodded.

"Please. You guys are believing all this stuff he's telling you. He just wants to sound important and probably made this all up," Mido scoffed.

"I'm not lying!" Link said marching towards Mido.

"Do you still have something from your quest?" Saria asked.

"I can show you one of my favorite powers. It's called Din's fire," Link said. He backed up so he had enough room.

"Hup! Yah!" he cried out striking the ground to summon the flames. He watched as they surrounded him then flamed outwards.

"So, what? That doesn't prove anything you said," Mido said smirking.

"You know what Mido? I'll go get proof," Link growled in Mido's face.

"Good luck liar," Mido taunted laughing. Link growled again then ran out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll show Mido who the liar is," Link growled running out of the forest. Link headed towards the castle to bring the Princess to back him up about his quest. He made it past the guards into the castle gardens then finally made it to the courtyard.

Princess Zelda was leaning over peeping through her window into the throne room.

"Well good afternoon my Princess," Link said kneeling down on one knee. Zelda gasped and turned around. Her eyes met his and she rushed forwards giggling. Link stood back up and welcomed her into his embrace.

"Link! Oh, it's so nice to see you again! What are you doing here?" Zelda asked grabbing his hands. Link smiled.

"A boy from my forest doesn't believe that I went on a quest. I was hoping you could back me up." Zelda smiled and nodded.

"I'd be glad to!" Zelda replied. Link smiled then they headed back to the forest.

"Link? I just noticed this but where is Navi?" Link stopped and turned away.

"She flew out the window in the temple of time. She left me," Link replied sadly. Zelda's face fell at the fact that she asked Link a bothersome question.

"I'm sorry for asking about her," Zelda said. Link shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Just beyond this and the bridge is Kokiri Forest. I'm going to warn you now they're going to be asking lots of questions," Link warned. Zelda laughed.

"Well the more they ask then they might believe some of it," Zelda replied. Zelda grabbed his hand and they ran into the forest.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Link called. Everyone came running towards them.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Princess Zelda," Link introduced. Zelda let go of his hand to wave quickly.

"Wow! You look really cute Princess." Ally gushed. Zelda blushed and said thank you. Mido walked up to them and began firing questions at Zelda.

"Slow down Mido," Saria said.

"It's fine. When Link was an adult I went under disguise as a man named Sheik. I was under the control of Ganondorf. My job as ordered from Ganondorf was to help aid Link to each temple by teaching him a warp song" Zelda answered, "Although all along I knew it was pointless because Link is a descendant of previous heroes who have saved our land from darkness,"

"Did you know about this Dark Link he had to beat in the water temple?" Mido asked.

"Yes, actually I do. Ganondorf made me bring Dark to the water temple for Link to battle as a mid boss," Zelda explained.

"Oh, now I understand!" Mido said smiling.

"Good!" Zelda said.

"You're just doing this to back Link up."

"Why don't you believe Link?" Zelda asked raising her voice in frustration.

"Because he's not one of us and I don't like him?" Mido replied. "Maybe I'll believe him when I hear some from Navi."

"That's it! I'm going to go find Navi!" Link said. He turned and walked out of the forest. Zelda ran after him.

"Link! Wait for me!" Zelda called out. Link stopped and waited for Zelda.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the ranch to get Epona," Link answered.

"I'll accompany you to her then." They made their way to their ranch where they were greeted by a young farm girl around their age.

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch," she said happily. She spotted the Princess and bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon Princess," she said putting her bucket down. She began circling Link eyeing him suspiously.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked. Link smiled and asked Zelda for her Ocarina. He played the melody Malon taught him to call Epona. Malons face lit up.

"It's you Link?" Link nodded.

"See I knew you'd realize sooner or later Malon," he replied. Epona came galloping towards them.

"The missing fairy kind of threw me off actually?"

"That's why I came here. I was hoping I could use Epona to help me travel to find Navi," Link explained. Malon laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course, you can! After all you've been treating her very well," Malon replied. Link smiled and got on Epona smoothing her mane.

"Good girl Epona," he said softly in her ear.

"Here you go Zelda," Link said handing her the Ocarina back. Zelda waved her hands in front of her refusing to take it.

"Something tells me that you're going to need it for a bit longer Link." Link nodded and tucked the Ocarina in his pocket.

"Thank you, Zelda. You also Malon!" Link said as he began trotting away.

"Good luck finding Navi!" Malon shouted. Link looked back at them waving.

"Alright Epona. Let's go find Navi!" he said. He galloped out of the ranch and into the field. He looked up at the darkening sky.

"Navi! Where are you?!" he screamed as he looked around the field.

'Oh Navi! I'll find you,' he thought as he galloped into the sunset.


End file.
